


Freakshow

by SunshineExploder



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Hamilton - Miranda, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, DC universe - Freeform, F/F, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Suicide Squad, Suicide Squad AU, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineExploder/pseuds/SunshineExploder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supervillains were never supposed to save the world. But when Agent Maria Reynolds assembles a team of New York's deadliest villains with nothing to lose and everything to prove, that's exactly what they intend to do. They're going to save their city from a greater evil than they, and no one's guaranteed to come out alive. It's a suicide mission, but hey- they're the Suicide Squad.</p><p>Lafayette (Codename: Deadshot) said it best: "This is, how you say, a fucking freakshow."</p><p>(Hamilton in a Suicide Squad AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: "welcome to the freakshow"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hamilton fic inspired by Suicide Squad. The Hamilton characters are mixed with their Suicide Squad correspondents, parts of the plot are the same, but it's not entirely based on the movie. This is not a total Hamilton retelling of the movie. This is my Hamilton version of Suicide Squad. You have been warned.

_Click click click_

Maria Reynolds’ heels click purposefully against the dark concrete floor as she walks through the row of prison cells. Prisoners jeer at her from behind their bars. They spit at her feet and shout vulgar things at her. She doesn’t pay attention. Her dark eyes stay coolly trained ahead of her. Not once does she look up at the ceiling or down at the floor or to the prisoners at her sides. She is one of the most elite intelligence operatives in the world and it is a cold day in hell when she lets anyone get the best of her.

The prison guard who walks beside her notices her quiet determination. The look in her eyes is icy and Charles Lee does not want to tangle with a woman like Maria. He stays a step behind her while they walk. It makes things a little more difficult when he leads her through the chilly hallways, but he has the feeling that you just don’t walk ahead of Maria Reynolds.

Finally, the pair come to a large steel door at the end of an empty hall. Across the top of it, red lettering reads _DANGER: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY._ Three guards stand at attention in front of the door. They watch Lee and Maria warily. Lee holds up his ID badge and says, "Charles Lee. I'm authorized to see Laurens. Agent Reynolds needs to talk to him."

One guard raises an eyebrow and glances at the agent. "What the hell do you want Laurens for? He's fuckin' crazy, you know that right?"

Maria sets the guard with a stoic gaze. "Crazy is just what I'm looking for. Unlock the door."

The guards look at each other for a moment. After a moment, one of them turns to the door and flips open a small metal panel. He shields the panel from Maria's and Lee's eyes, punches in some kind of code. There's a beeping sound before the door opens, too soundlessly for such a big hunk of solid steel. Lee flinches, but Maria doesn't move a muscle.

There are more metal bars inside the door. Behind them is a large concrete cage. There are no windows, just a metal grate in the high, high ceiling. Other than the toilet and bunk beds, there's nothing in the room. Well, almost nothing. Hanging from the top bunk, is one of the most dangerous criminals in all of New York: John Laurens, codename Diamond Jack. John is a madman, a Harlequin-themed villain who was once known as one half of the New York Kings. He’s killed too many to count, committed about every crime one could think of. He’s not getting out of this barren cell for a long, long time. Not even illegally; the room is so barren that his incredible acrobatic skills are practically useless. Laurens isn't escaping on his own.

John looks over at Maria and Lee. A grin lights up his face, and it shows too many teeth to be friendly. “Lee! Never thought I’d see your ugly mug after I fucked it up with that chain,” he chirps. Lee scowls, touching a scar that mars his left cheek-- a memento from the last John-induced prison riot. But before Lee can say anything, John is moved on and looking at Maria. “Oh? Who are you?”

Maria’s face stays stony. She wastes no time in saying, “Agent Reynolds. I have a proposition for you.”

There’s a pregnant pause. Then John pushes off of the bedframe, flips as he falls, and lands in a crouching position. He rises and slinks up to the bars. Leaning against them, he asks, “Yeah? What kind of proposition?”

“I’m assembling a task force. New York’s greatest super villains all in one squadron, to be used in high-risk missions. There are supernatural situations that we general operatives are not equipped to deal with. You and five other criminals will work for the government on Task Force X in exchange for reduced prison sentences.” Maria looks hard at John. “Are you willing to comply, Mr. Laurens?”

Slow and viper-like, a smile spreads over John’s face. “Please,” he says in a poison honey voice, “call me Jack.”

* * *

Deadshot. Diamond Jack. Shaidan. Captain Boomerang. Killer Croc. Slipknot.

Maria Reynolds leaned over her desk in the harsh lamplight. She stared at the files spread out on the surface, analyzing things she'd read hundreds of times. She could probably recite the papers by heart. And as she read the words one more time, she said the same thing she'd been telling herself for months.

_"It just might work."_

 


	2. the only reason that i'm here is to wreak havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which introductions are made and we get down to business.
> 
> (Chapter title is from Wreak Havoc by Skylar Grey.)

The room is cold, but Maria Reynolds doesn’t shiver. The guards in the room are watching her with big eyes, wondering just how in the hell she seems so unaffected by the cold. The longer they watch her, the more they’re convinced that she’s a robot like the other agents say. There’s a fine line between being stoic and being marble, and Maria Reynolds stepped over the line in her pretty blood red pumps before beating it into submission and making the line her bitch. No wonder everybody in their right mind is afraid of her.

This time, however, Maria is not alone. With her is George Washington, the elite of the elite. He’s the best soldier there is, and he’s the one Maria has chosen to lead Task Force X. George is probably used to being the big dog, but Maria has shown him before that he is not the boss here. He answers to her, much as he hates it. He’s under lock and key and the key is right in her pocket.

Maria stands silently and waits. The criminals should be here anytime soon. This is one of the prison’s surgery rooms. The tables are pushed to the side, and six thick cases are stacked neatly on one of them. All the equipment is ready and the surgeons are on standby. All that’s left is for her damn task force to get here already. The guards must be having a hard time grabbing all six of them. Of course it would be difficult to wrestle six of the most dangerous people in New York into restraints and take them to a surgery room. So Maria pushes her impatience down and just waits.

Fifteen minutes pass by before the first person is wheeled into room. There’s Diamond Jack, strapped into one of the vertical gurney-type things. His entire body is restrained and he has a wide smile on his face. “Reynolds!” he shouts happily as he is taken to one of the surgery tables. “Good to see you again! Think you can tell chucklefuck over here to get me out of these straps? Pretty please?”

Maria keeps her composure and says simply, “Jack, you know why you’re in those restraints.” He just laughs.

Next comes Deadshot. Even Maria has to admit that he is unsettling. Deadshot is closed off most of the time, speaking mostly to deliver sarcastic jackass remarks and threats. He’s dealt with trauma, everyone knows it. Sometimes Maria wonders what he was like as Lafayette. She’s not really one for a bunch of metaphors, but even she could tell you that whoever Lafayette was, he’s dead now. There’s just Deadshot. She watches for any emotion, and he gives nothing away. His deep brown eyes are blank and his muscular body isn’t moving at all. His big afro (how did he manage to keep it up like that in prison?) is the only remotely expressive thing about him, and he keeps it tied up in a fluffy ponytail.

Diamond Jack watches Deadshot get wheeled to the table by his with bright eyes. “Deadshot, it’s you! Wow, you look ripped as hell. What’ve they been feeding you? I’d kill to get some!” 

“You’d kill to get a pack of gum, Jack,” Deadshot replies in his thick French accent. “They’ve been feeding me the same shit as you. I just put it to good use instead of, how you say, flipping around and shaking my ass.”

Jack grins. “You know me so well, Shot.”

Their banter quiets down as Shaidan and Captain Boomerang enter the room. In Maria’s opinion, Shaidan is borderline useless and Boomerang is a dickhead. However, Shaidan is a human bomb and Boomerang is as deadly as he is rude. She needs them for her team, as much as she’d like to leave them rotting in cells. Or, in Boomerang’s case, shove him off a cliff. At least she can content herself with the knowledge that he’s not guaranteed to come out alive.

Shaidan, or James Madison as he used to be known, is the more tolerable of the two. He doesn’t talk so much. Sure, he’s got no desire to fight or help her whatsoever. But he’s got even less desire to stay in jail. If it was up to him, he’d probably be hiding somewhere in the Appalachians and brooding over his past sins. He doesn’t want any part of this, he told Maria straight-up that he was never going to be used as a weapon. This isn’t as much his decision as he thinks, though, and he’ll do what he has to do.

As opposed to Shaidan’s silence, Boomerang doesn’t shut the fuck up. His real name is Thomas Jefferson, and he was a rich little boy in Virginia before he decided to use his impressive intelligence for something other than a political science degree. If Maria believed in wishing wells, she’d spend her entire paycheck wishing that Boomerang had stayed in Virginia. Not because he’s robbed every bank from Nunavut to New Mexico. Because he is one of the most aggravating men that’s ever come across Maria’s path. That’s not a sentence that gets said often.

Shaidan is wheeled next to Jack, and he watches the room with dark eyes. Boomerang ends up next to Deadshot, and takes the opportunity to be a dick as usual. “Deadshot, I didn’t realize they got you in here,” he says in that slow Southern drawl, shaking out his cloud of hair. “I thought you never missed, never got caught. How’d you fuck up?”

Deadshot’s eyes narrow. A less relentlessly antagonistic man would back off, especially when he says, “Circumstances that are none of your goddamned business. And for your information, I still have not missed. Would you like a demonstration?”

The guard standing behind Deadshot touches a taser rod to his neck, and he gives a strangled gasp. When the rod is pulled away, he pants and glares at the guard. “Do you want to get a bullet in your taint? I will arrange that at my earliest convenience, trust me.” He gets another shock.

Finally, in comes Killer Croc and Slipknot. The last two players in Maria’s game. A freakshow and an assassin with a particular affinity for indestructible ropes. Killer Croc wears a muzzle, and for good reason. Cannibalism is not something Maria is fond of. She’s been told that he’s more Hercules Mulligan than Killer Croc, but she doesn’t take chances. 

Slipknot doesn’t really require any extra restraints. He’s restrained as a person. Before he was a master assassin, he was Aaron Burr, a corporate lawyer who never voiced an opinion in his life. Maria has seen videos of him in the courtroom and him in the streets, and it really is remarkable how his polite smile doesn’t change between the two. If she had to pick the biggest wild card in the room (excluding Jack), she’d pick Slipknot. She doesn’t trust quiet men.

The surgeons start opening the six cases. Each one has an apparatus that looks like a gun, and a small bullet-sized object. The guns are loaded and pressed to the side of each criminal’s neck. When the surgeons pull the trigger, each gun flashes red and makes the injection. Everyone looks uncomfortable, but it shouldn’t have hurt more than getting a shot. At least, that’s what Maria was told.

Once the injections are made, Maria steps up in front of the criminals. She surveys them before starting. “My name is Maria Reynolds. You have all been briefed on what you’re here for. You are here to be part of Task Force X, a squad that is to be used for high-risk missions involving metahumans. The emergence of Superman has shown us that a regular soldier is not going to be effective against the kind of threats that could and have come up. That is where you come in. You are our contingency plan. In any given mission, you are not guaranteed to come out alive. In fact, you should expect that any mission could be your last.”

Captain Boomerang laughs. “So instead of just killing us, you’re gonna have us do your dirty work and then get killed?”

Maria fixes him with a steady look. “Exactly. Don’t be mistaken, though. You are not going to be released into the public to do as you please. The objects that were just injected into your necks are very small, high powered nanites that are essentially nukes the size of bullets. I press a button and you are in pieces.”

Deadshot raises an eyebrow. “You? I am sorry, but you are in a bright red skirt and jacket bit and heels that are probably classified as weapons. You are the one in charge. But you will not be going on missions with us. Who is?”

George steps forward at that. “I am. I am Colonel George Washington. I’ll be leading the missions. You answer to her, yeah, but you answer to me on the field. I’ve got access to the nanites, too. You turn on me, you die. You step out of line, you die. You vex me, you die. You sneeze the wrong way, you die. Are we clear?”

“I’ve been known to be quite vexing,” Diamond Jack pipes up. “Just forewarning ya!”

“Shut your mouth, Jack. With all that said, your first mission starts now. You’ll be taken outside to the loading area. You are going to suit up, and then we’ll go from there.” George steps back in line with Maria.

“Excuse me, what exactly is the mission?” Deadshot asks. “You have failed to mention that little detail.”

Maria’s blood-red lips curl into a small smile. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha ahaha ha I have no excuse for why this is so late other than writer's block. But I'm getting back into the groove and hopefully updates are going to start coming out on this and my other fics.
> 
> By the way, in regards to Shaidan (formerly Eshu but I changed that), Okieriete Onaodowan is American-Nigerian. English is the official language of Nigeria, but one of the biggest languages is Hausa. "Devil" in Hausa is Shaidan. Boom. I'll work that in with JMads. This whole thing has a plan, trust me, it's just gonna take a hot minute. Also, don't worry, Alex and the Schuyler sisters are on their way.
> 
> I hope you liked this, tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue of my new Suicide Squad/Hamilton fic. I've got big plans and I'm so excited for this. Please tell me how you liked the prologue, the first real chapter is coming out soon!
> 
> (Btw, I know probably no one recognized Shaidan. If you can't figure out who he is now, you'll see in later chapters and I'll explain why the name was changed. It has to do with the heritage of the character's actor, and idk I'll explain it more in the next chapter)


End file.
